Before I Start Breaking Someone's Heart
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: The 2nd one in the Before I Start trilogy.
1. Chap 1 Sinead

Before I Start Breaking Someone's Heart

_**Chapter 1 (Sinead)**_

_Dear Diary,_

_ I still can't believe what has happened this past week. It all started at that dance, apparently Ned and Madison weren't really going out, so that's when they started actually going out. With Ted and Ned both having girlfriends here we decided to stay, at least to finish the school year. I'm glad we were so ahead at our old school that they let us go on vacation. It was strange that our parents said yes to us staying here, I guess they're still mad about us losing the hunt. I wish they would see that us becoming Madrigals is a good thing!_

_ You're losing focus Sinead. So anyway we're staying here etc. However, the thing that is most unbelievable about this past week is that Hamilton got a girlfriend!_

_!_

_ WHY? WHY? WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?_

_ Apparently, this girl who he has had a crush on forever finally said yes to going out! How could she have said no the first time? She's so stupid! He's too smart for that! And even worse, because she's a Tomas, his dad is fine with it! I thought he got over the 'will do anything to please Dad' faze! _

_ I only have one thing left to say, Morgan Prodehl is going down!_

I hid my diary under my bed and flopped back into it. _How? Can't he see that there is already 2 Starling/Holt couples, and that we need to complete the set? Oh, might as well just give up! A guy like that would never like me anyway, jocks and nerds just don't mix._

_ How can I think that? He'll never like me if I give up! But what can I do? Well, think about it logically, if he likes this girl, Morgan, I need to find out what he likes about her. Then I can use that information to get him to like me, after all, there's no way she can be prettier then me. Oh gosh, I'm starting to sound like Natalie. Well, with all this plotting and planing we might as well just change our name to Kabra. Nah, Ekat's plan too, but I really do need a way to get him to like me. Oh! What can I do?_


	2. Chap 2 Hamilton

_**Chapter 2 (Hamilton)**_

Can you say best week ever? She finally said yes! Morgan is finally my girlfriend! YES! Another good thing, my dad approves. It's good because maybe since I'm now the good child and I kind of need help getting a computer part for that laptop...

Speaking of which, I'm working on right now. I heard a knock on my door, "Come in."

"Hey," said Ned. I know it's Ned because he's the only twin over right now. If it wasn't for that I would have had no way to tell, I don't know how my sister's do.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked without looking up.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing on that, or if you needed any help or anything," he trailed off. We had become friends over the week, the amazing, fantastic week. Still can't get over the Morgan thing.

"Nah, not much I can really do right now. There's a part I need to get," I said finally looking up at him.

"Which one?" he asked and I showed him. "Oh, I have a few of those back home, I could run and get it right now."

"Sure, that'd be great, but what about Maddi?" I guess having tons of computer parts was an Ekat thing.

"I was just leaving, Sinead invited her and Rea shopping or something. I don't know why she wants to go..." he was right, shopping wasn't Madison's thing, at all.

"Girls," I rolled my eyes. I have lived with my sisters for 13 years and I still don't understand ether of them.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I ever said this, I think I have, but Madison and Reagan are 13 in this, the Starlings are 14, and Hamilton is still 15.**

**I hope you like this chap, sorry I haven't updated in a wile, I just didn't have any insperation...but I hope you like it...review please...**

**ARE LIVING LION! (no one's got it yet)**


	3. Chap 3 Sinead

_**Chapter 3 (Sinead)**_

When I invited Reagan to the mall I also invited Madison to be polite, it never occurred to me that she would actually accept my offer. I wanted to talk to Reagan about what Ham likes, I know she'll probably figure it out, so I didn't really want Madison coming because I want as little people knowing as possible. I didn't really even want to know, but I've been trying and denial hasn't been working.

To sum it up, Madison unknowingly blew my plan. We walked around and talked, I was surprised because Madison was actually joining in on the conversation, something that hadn't happened much over the last week. We talked mostly about my brothers, funny things that had happened, moments when they had actually been sweet, stuff like that. I was happy with the way the conversation was going, brothers and relationships.

"So what about Hamilton?" I asked.

"He's been floating on air since Morgan said yes, it's sickening," Madison answered.

I totally agreed, but for much different reasons. "Speaking of which, there she is," Reagan said pointing ahead, I just realized we had stopped walking.

A girl, who had previously been talking to her friends, skipped over to us. "Hi Maddi, hi Rayray. Hello, I'm Morgan," she introduced herself to me, and we shook hands. She was pretty, like model beauty. Her hair was black and wavy going half way down her back. She looked tan, but it was her real skin tone, not fake at all. Finally, she had a face to rival Natalie Kabra, and I didn't stand a chance.

"Sinead," I said back.

"Nice to meet you. Is it okay if I join you guys? My friends were just leaving, but my ride doesn't get here for an hour," she asked politely.

"Sure," Reagan said after glancing at me.

"That'd be great," I smiled. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.

I hated her. I hated that I couldn't hate her. She was too amazing, nice, friendly, and most shocking, not conceded at all. She was athletic and a great girl, a girl I could totally see Hamilton going nuts over. It's official, my life sucks.


	4. Chap 4 Madison

_**Chapter 4 (Madison)**_

Darn it! The only reason I came to the mall with my sister and Sinead was to find out if Sinead likes Ham. If she does then I could set them up and he would dump Morgan, hopefully. I don't like her, she's too nice, too pretty, too perfect. She doesn't act like a Tomas, but Dad still approves! Sinead and Ham make more sense though, so just as I'm about to ask if Sinead likes Hamilton, guess who we see? Morgan!

I knew Rea was happy for them, so I couldn't tell her my plan (well, my new one). Hamilton was out of the question, so were Mom and Dad! I needed someones help, and for the plan I've got in mind Sinead would be best.

"Are you crazy?" Ned asked after I explained my plan to him, I was at his house. "Sinead would never like Hamilton!"

"And you would never like me!" I retorted. "Besides I think she already does!"

"Who on Earth told you that?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"You did," I said simply.

"What? When?"  
"Remember when we first met at Sam's? You said she liked a guy with the initials HH, well think about it, Hamilton Holt," I reasoned.

He looked like he was going to say something, but wasn't quite sure what.

"Besides, Morgan is no good for him! She's evil!" I exclaimed. Okay maybe I exaggerated a little.

"No one's evil," he reasoned.

"Two words, Isabel Kabra," I reasoned back.

"Point taken," he said. "But what I don't get is why you don't like her!"

"I told you! I get bad vibes!" I explained, again.

"Bad vibes huh?" his tone was mocking, but playful. "That's some pretty scientific prof, we better go call the-"

"Oh shut up," I said back smiling.

"But seriously, what do you have against her?" he asked again.

"She's evil!" I exclaimed.

"You're impossible!"

"And you have sea green eyes! It's just a fact of life!" I smirked.

"I really wish I would have thought of that when I asked you out," he rolled his eyes, then sat on the couch.

"You didn't ask me out," I reminded, siting by him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

"Yes I did, I'm the one who thought of the plan first."

"So? That doesn't count as 'asking me out'."

"Yes it does," he argued.

"No it doesn't."

"Why do I like you again?" he asked jokingly.

"No idea," I said then kissed him.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I had a major case of writers block! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Forgiveness cookie?**

**Anyway I hope you liked it and I should get back to updateing quicker. It might start next week thought because I have a crazy rest of the week, but the next chap will be up by next Monday or fell free to send me really rude pm's reminding me. (but if it is up please don't) **

**But what will make me update faster is reviews! (nice ones) Because I'm just about to write the next chap now...Well actually the 6th, I already have the 5th...so if you want to read them...*drum roll*...REVIEW! (big suprise there...)**

**Wow...long A/N...sorry...and review...**


	5. Chap 5 Ned

_**Chapter 5 (Ned)**_

How did I get dragged into this? I'm one of the smartest people on the planet yet I get dragged into plans like this! Darn you Madison! Darn you and your stupidly cute puppy dog face!

I knocked on Hamilton's door and took a deep breath. "Hey," he answered the door smiling.

"I got the part, sorry it took so long, couldn't find it anywhere," I smiled a bit uneasily, and I think he noticed.

"You were making out with my sister weren't you," he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," I admitted.

"Well thanks for not telling me!" he laughed.

"Thanks for not asking," I said sarcastically.

He went to put the part in the computer and I stepped inside his room, "So I hear you've got a new girlfriend?"

"Yep, her name is Morgan," he said beaming. "She's really great."

"Cool, I'd like to meet her sometime," time for the stupid plan.

"Well we're going on a date later tonight, want to double?" he fell right into my(or the one Maddie planed) trap.

"Sure, I'll tell Madison."

"Ask Madison."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"One thing about my sister, never tell her to do anything," he explained.

"Ah, good rule of thumb," I replied. "So see you then I guess."

"See ya."

**A/N: Hi! Hope you liked it! I know it's kinda short, but at least I made my deadline! I really love to hear what you think! And every review just makes me want to update faster *hint, hint*. **

**ARE LIVING LION! (no one has unscrambled this yet...)**


	6. Chap 6 Madison

**Chapter 6 (Madison)**

MY PLAN IS WORKING! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay, Isabel Kabra moment over. I was getting ready for the double date of go cart racing when there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called.

"Hey Maddie!" Reagan said as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Hey Rea, what's up?" I asked putting my hair in pigtails.

"Nothin', just board. Where are you going?" she asked.

"On a double date with Ned. Ham and Morgan are going too," I answered.

"What? That is so not fair! I get stuck all alone here Friday night, while my siblings go go cart racing!" Rea exclaimed.

"You could go to the Starlings," I suggested.

"No, Ted said he was sorry, but he's busy tonight with an invention of his. I would go watch, but he said it was dangerous and he didn't want me getting hurt, yadda, yadda."

"Well you could talk to Sinead. You two are friends right?" I reasoned tieing my shoes. I didn't want my sister to have to stay here all alone, even my parents were going out.

She seemed to brighten, "Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks Maddi."

Reagan ran out my door without another word.


	7. Chap 7 (Sinead)

**Chapter 7 (Sinead)**

"Hey," I smiled answering my door. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome that Reagan had shown up.

"Hi," she greeted.

"What's up?" I asked. I stepped back a bit to let her come inside, then shut the door behind us. We made our way over to the couch as she explained.

"Everyone was going out and I was bored," she shrugged.

"Girls night it is!" Perfect. My plan for the mall might have failed, but this unexpected little detour lead right to Perfect Avenue.

"In the mood for a chick flick?" Reagan asked.

"Sure." While she chose a movie I made some popcorn. Two bags. No boys equals pig out time, so I also grabbed some Mike and Ike's, M&M's, and some Red Vines.

"So what'd you pick?" I questioned as I made my way back into the living room.

"Well," she had two movie's in her hand and glanced between the two, "I've narrowed it down to Zombie Land or John Tucker Must Die. What do you think?"

"Ooh, two of my favorite..."

Glaceing up at me she raised an eyebrow, "Both?"

"Both."

We decided to save the "scary" one for after dark and watched John Tucker Must Die first. It was really fun. One thing about being a super genius, not many girls want to have sleep overs with you. It's...nice.

Laughing, talking about characters, it was great.

When the movie was over it still wasn't late enough for a scary, even if it wasn't really that scary, movie. Great time for some girl talk.

Taking a deep breath I rehearsed the words again in my mind. I opened my mouth, looked at Rea, and, "So wanna watch Mean Girls now then?"

"YES! You have Mean Girls?! I didn't see it!" she agreed excitedly.

Girl talk can wait for a minute, right?

"Oh, I keep it in my room so my brothers don't steal it."

"I'll have to remember that."

"I'll pay you ten bucks to say 'fetch' around Ted sometime," I grinned.

"You're so on."

Watching Mean Girls with Reagan was even more fun than watching John Tucker Must Die.

We went back and forth, saying every line as the movie played. We even said the best quotes together, causing several rounds of "Hey that was my line!"

It was midnight by the time the credits rolled and I didn't even have time to bring up Hamilton before Rea switched the DVD's.

As soon as Tallahassee came on screen I paused Zombie Land. Rea gave me a questioning look.

"We're going to need Twinkies for this."

"Yes!" she laughed.

We made our way into the kitchen to search for a box that we should have if my brothers haven't eaten them yet. "Tallahassee is so my favorite character."

I nodded, "He's hot."

Reagan laughed. "He's like forty!"

"So?" I laughed with her.

"If you like Tallahassee I'm surprised you don't like my brother," she rolled her eyes.

Thank you universe. You can be so helpful sometimes. Not.

"Uh...well..." My full attention was in the cabinet. "Found them! We can get back to the movie, now!" Okay, so I'm nervous to tell her, so what? After this it could get back to him, it's perfectly fine to be nervous.

"Wait," she searched my face for a second. Her jaw dropped. "YOU LIKE HAMILTON?!"

**A/N: Okay, this is mostly a test to see if there's still any interest in this story. The reaction it gets will play a big part in if/when it continues. So review please.**

**Also, if you like The Hunger Games please check out my stories, The Freedom Games, and Nightmares and Daydreams. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
